madam_secretaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephanie McCord
|nicknames = Stevie |mother = Elizabeth McCord |father = Henry McCord |siblings = Alison McCord (younger sister) Jason McCord (younger brother) |others=Mr. Adams (maternal grandfather) (deceased) Mrs. Adams (maternal grandmother) (deceased) Will Adams (uncle Sophie Adams (aunt by marriage) Annie Adams (cousin) Patrick McCord (paternal grandfather) (deceased) Mrs. McCord (paternal grandmother) (deceased) Shane McCord (uncle) Sarah McCord (cousin) Erin McCord (aunt) Maureen McCord-Ryan (aunt) Tom Ryan (uncle by marriage) John Ryan (cousin) Kenzie Ryan (cousin) Kelly Ryan (cousin) |season = all |actor = Wallis Currie |firstseen = |birthplace = Virginia |religion = |residence = White House McCord Townhouse in Washington, D.C. (former) |education = Georgetown University Lovell University (dropped out) |affiliation = The White House (intern for Russell Jackson) Microloans United (formerly) Lovell University (formerly) |profession = Undergraduate Student Intern for Russell Jackson |sigothers = Blake Moran (Kissed) Jareth Glover (Ex-Fiancé) Arthur Gilroy (ex-boyfriend) Harrison Dalton (best friend/ex-boyfriend) |firstmentioned = "Pilot" (as unnamed daughter) |firstappeared = "Another Benghazi" |image = }} Stephanie "Stevie" McCord is the eldest child of the President of the United States Elizabeth McCord and First Gentlemen Henry McCord. She was attending Lovell University before she quit because of a policy change at the university and her peers began treating her differently. She worked as a hostess at a prominent restaurant in Washington, D.C. She then attended Georgetown University and worked for Russel Jackson during the Dalton Administration, it is unclear whether she continued on in this role in her mothers administration. Stevie learned about her mother's dealing in Iraq when she was told about her mother's involvement with the torture of one of the targets, she decided to leave home and she estranged herself from her mother but still has a relationship with her father, Henry. After certain events, it seems her relationship with her mother has begun to mend during the second season. Biography Early Life Stephanie "Stevie" McCord was born to Elizabeth and Henry McCord. She has one younger sister, Alison McCord, and one younger brother, Jason McCord. University / Career She attended Lovell University until she quit halfway. She was against a policy change at the university and was detained by the university security because she organised a protest against the university in regards to the policy change. Part of the reason she quit university is due to the fact that her fellow peers began treating her differently as her mother becomes the US Secretary of State. She moved back in with her parents in Washington, D.C. and she started working as a hostess at Frank's Steakhouse, a high-end restaurant. At one point, her father thought she should think more of what she wants to do with her life and possibly go back to university. She started working for Micro-loans United to try to find her passion. She was offered an internship with the program. Since it was an internship for course credit she was initially unable to take it. She ended up applying for Georgetown University in a bid to work for Micro-loans United. After Georgetown, she wanted to study law at Harvard University and asked Russell Jackson for a letter of recommendation. Near the end of Season 3, she decided not to pursue a law degree. During Season 3, she began interning for Russell Jackson after she saved his life by performing CPR on him.` Her mother was elected President and sworn in on January 20th, 2020. She is the current First Daughter of the United States and it is unclear whether she continues on in her internship with Russell Jackson as he remained as White House Chief of Staff in her mothers administration. Trivia *She has known President Dalton's son, Harrison, since they were children and dated when they were in high school, and have been best friends ever since. They were dubbed as "Starrison" by the media when Alison posted a photo of the three of them on her Instagram page. *She previously dated her 'Microloans United' boss, Arthur Gilroy. *She was engaged to Jareth Glover. *Her mother is Elizabeth McCord the current President of the United States and the former Secretary of State. Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Females